


Tarde de lluvia y sobresaltos

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cat, Drama, Humor, M/M, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Comienza a oscurecer, la lluvia cae con más fuerza que nunca y Eric no deja de maldecir a ese estúpido gato gordo naranja que no ha hecho más que complicarle la existencia desde que llegó."





	Tarde de lluvia y sobresaltos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El gato que aparece mencionado en el fic sí que es mío :3
> 
> Fujieric Week, day 7: Free

* * *

La sudadera empapada se le pega como una segunda piel y no importa lo que haga, que es incapaz de dejar de temblar. Tiembla de frío, quizás un poco de miedo y mucho porque está nervioso. Eric estira la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y antes de que llegue a rozarlo, la encoge y niega efusivamente con la cabeza. Repite este movimiento varias veces, todos con el mismo desastroso resultado.

No puede abrir la puerta. No es capaz de entrar en casa y encarar a Fujishima. No se ve preparado para enfrentarse a la mirada triste, a la expresión de decepción jugando en su rostro cuando le cuente lo que ha ocurrido.

No quiere que le odie.

Comienza a oscurecer, la lluvia cae con más fuerza que nunca y Eric no deja de maldecir a ese estúpido gato gordo naranja que no ha hecho más que complicarle la existencia desde que llegó. Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía. Lo supo en cuánto le vio entre los brazos de Fujishima, cuando le miró a aquellos ojos amarillentos cargados de odio y resentimiento.

Sabía que terminaría por liársela. Pero nunca pensó hasta qué punto.

Unos segundos. El imbécil de Tama tan solo necesitó unos escasos segundos para terminar de destrozar su ya complicada vida. Hacía algo de calor, así que Eric abrió la ventana para que la casa se ventilara un poco. Fue un momento a la cocina a por algo de fruta y cuando regresó, Tama estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando al vacío. Eric abrió los ojos de par en par y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el gato saltó por la ventana.

Por suerte su apartamento estaba en un primer piso y no pensó que pudiera haberle pasado algo.  Esperaba verle dando una vuelta por los alrededores del edificio, pero cuando Eric se asomó a la ventana, no le vio. El puñetero gato no estaba por ninguna parte. _Ya volverá,_ pensaba. Muchos de los gatos que tenían acogidos se marchaban durante días y después aparecían maullándole a la puerta.

Pero Tama era imbécil. Un gato vago, malhumorado y estúpido que nunca había salido del apartamento. Eric se lo imaginó vagando por la calle, despreocupado, moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro. Cruzando sin importarle si venían coches o no.

Pasó una hora mirando por la ventana, esperando. Pero el maldito gato no aparecía y a cada minuto a Eric se le ocurrían más y más escenarios donde Tama acababa perdido, atropellado, _muerto_. Escenarios donde Fujishima le gritaba que era un irresponsable y que si no era capaz de cuidar de un simple gato, ¿cómo iba a saber cuidar de sí mismo?

Salió a buscarle cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia chocaron contra las plantas que tienen en la ventana. La capucha sobre la cabeza y el corazón encogido. Buscó por todo el barrio, entre la basura, debajo de los coches, en los arbustos del parque. Pero no estaba. No estaba en ninguna parte y a cada minuto que pasaba, la presión que sentía en el pecho se iba haciendo más y más profunda, hasta que su propia respiración se convirtió en una carga.

Desistió solo cuando su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo de los vaqueros mojados. Fujishima siempre le mandaba un mensaje cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo. La sola idea de contarle lo que había ocurrido le aterraba, pero Fujishima era bastante bueno encontrando cosas, seguro que sabía dónde buscar a Tama. Si le explicaba lo que había ocurrido, tal vez no le odiaría mucho.

_Quizás no me aparte de  su lado._

Y ahora allí está, calado de pies a cabeza, a punto de echarse a llorar de la frustración y el miedo que siente en el cuerpo. Se mordisquea los labios, araña la tierna piel de los pulgares con el dedo índice. Toma una temblorosa bocanada de aire, vuelve a estirar la mano, la apoya sobre el pomo y esta vez, encuentra la fuerza de voluntad para girarlo. Entra en el apartamento con la mirada gacha, la suela de las deportivas empapan el _genkan_ y cuando habla, apenas le sale un susurro de voz.

—Ya he llegado.

El corazón se le dispara cuando escucha las pisadas de Fujishima dirigirse hasta él. _Me va a odiar, me va a odiar, me va a odiar._

—Bienvenido. Iba a salir a buscarte, ¿dónde estabas?

Eric mantiene la mirada baja, se retuerce las manos, el nudo en la garganta a penas le deja hablar.

_Me va a odiar._

—Es que…yo… –lentamente, levanta la mirada del suelo. Le duele el pecho al respirar, siente unas infantiles ganas de echarse a llorar y cuando al fin es capaz de mirar a Fujishima a la cara, el alma se le cae a los pies.

_No puede ser._

— ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

Entre los brazos de Fujishima, enrollado en una toalla de algodón, un Tama mojado le devuelve la mirada. Se restriega contra la toalla, se acicala los bigotes y Eric jura que le ha sonreído con aire malicioso.

—Tama lleva viviendo con nosotros más de dos años.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! –Eric señala aquella bestia del demonio que Fujishima tiene entre los brazos. Le ve secándole la cabeza con la toalla, rascándole detrás de las orejas y durante unos instantes, su instinto homicida aflora con una fuerza apabullante. –¡Digo que cómo ha-

—La próxima vez que salgas a dar una vuelta, recuerda que tienes que cerrar las ventanas –Fujishima apenas le mira cuando le habla. Toda su atención está puesta en la reencarnación felina de Satán que lleva en brazos. El monstruo ronronea cada vez que le pasa la toalla por el lomo, con el pelaje mojado, su cara es más aplastada que nunca y el brillo maligno de sus ojos le hace estremecer. Siente la tentación de gritarle a Fujishima que se aleje todo lo que pueda de esa bestia sin corazón, pero la tierna sonrisa del pelirrojo mientras seca a Tama le desconcierta y no es capaz de pronunciar palabra. –Parece que Tama se aburría y ha salido a dar una vuelta, pero le ha pillado la lluvia. Cuando he llegado le he visto entrando por la ventana. ¿Tú dónde has ido?

Eric entrecierra la mirada. Hay un momento en que sus ojos azules se cruzan con los amarillos de Tama y el odio que rezuma es tal, que siente que podría matarlo con tan solo mirarlo. El gato le bufa y se acurruca entre los brazos de Fujishima, que parece encantado de tener a una bola de pelo naranja empapándole la camiseta.

Cierra los puños. Esto no va a quedar así. Cuando la bestia se vaya a dormir, piensa pisarle el rabo, esconderle la comida, quitarle su cojín favorito.

Un estornudo le sacude todo el cuerpo.

—Deberías cambiarte si no quieres pillar un resfriado.

Eric fulmina a Fujishima con la mirada. Él y su maldito altruismo. Fujishima y su estúpida necesidad de ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

_Imbécil._

Tama no va a ser el único del que se va a vengar, eso seguro.

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
